The Runner
by Imagine The Dreamers
Summary: Gibbs has just woken up from a coma. What happens when he returns to NCIS to find out that nothing is right anymore, that everything is broken, including his team. Warning! Cussing, and slight gore! Guilty!Gibbs Hurt!Tony Gibbs/Tony Father/Son NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

His eyes fluttered open, he could hear the steady beat of the heart monitor. The room he was in smelt of medicine, and sterile. Without hesitation, he clicked the call button. Not so much as one minute went by as a nurse came swiftly through the door and into the room.

"Agent Gibbs!" The nurse, Ella, exclaimed. "You're awake! Finally! We've been waiting on you for quite a while now! You've been in a deep coma." Gibbs looked momentarily confused, and then he realized what had transpired.

"_McGee, Ziva, take that back door" Gibbs whispered while pointing to a white door at the side of the mansion._

"_DiNozzo, you're with me!" With further explanation, they took off to their positions. _

_Gibbs and DiNozzo made their way through the kitchen of the large house, holding their guns straight forward. Before they could say clear, a fiery explosion knocked them both back, wiping them out almost instantly. Just then, McGee and Ziva made their way through the long corridor, and reached them, they got there just as DiNozzo was coming around._

"_Tony!" Ziva yelled, she then got to him, and signaled Tim to help Gibbs. _

_Tony could hear her faintly, but all he could concentrate on is the limp body of his boss._

He couldn't believe it. What happened to his team, and where are they?

"Sir?" The nurse's voice snapped him back to reality.

"How long?" Was the only thing he could manage to choke out. "How long have I been in a coma?"

"Two years. Good thing only two, and not twenty though!" She said, trying to brighten the mood. "I have also had your team notified that you have woken up!" She added.

Gibbs breathed in relief as he finally got a little bit of an answer. It was that moment when his team-family (Not that he'd ever willingly admit it) came strolling in.

"Gibbbbbbbbbsssssssss!" He was then engulfed in a wave of black.

"Hey Abby" Gibbs was smiling…wow!

After a few minutes of settling, he greeted everyone.

While having a conversation an hour later, Gibbs realized something.

"Guys, where's Tony?" He was now very worried by the grim faces that froze still in awe, staring at Gibbs. Something was very wrong. But what was it?


	2. The Runner

"Well-um…ummm-I-I" McGee tried to find words to explain, but he just couldn't.

"Spit it out McGee!" Gibbs was now getting slightly aggravated.

"Tony is…not himself…hasn't been since he got kidnapped a year ago." Ziva quickly cut in, McGee gave her a thankful glance.

"What! Well what happened to him! And what do you mean by 'not himself'! What the hell happened when he was kidnapped?" He was furious, something happened to his senior field agent, and they weren't telling him!

"Jethro." Ducky calmly said. "Our dear Anthony was…at the very least to say…tortured, even maimed, those monsters made him starve, drugged him, sexually abused him…" The room was deadly silent, but he kept on going. "It left him traumatized, even brainwashed, it made him one of them…he is now one of the most wanted criminals in D.C." Ducky couldn't help but even have a few of his own tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Everyone, especially Gibbs, was speechless.

Then again, who could find, let alone speak, words, after they just heard something like that had happened to someone so close to them, someone they loved like a son.

"Duck, why does this always happen to him?" It was more like asking himself though.

"I don't know Jethro, you know our Tony, a trouble magnet." For a moment everyone actually chuckled. "They gave him a nickname you know." Gibbs eyebrows rose, but he just let him continue. " They call him…_The Runner._

**A/N *READ ME!* Ok so, I'm so sorry for how short, but I've gotta go, but I will post another chapter today, promise! Also you 'The Greek Me' (Sorry for the shortness once again, you'll get another chapter today) And 'Glow60' Thanks for your guys' reviews!**


	3. He runs

**A/N ~VERY sorry, for the big delay, but I had a lot of homework, and missing work to get done, so yeah! I know I promised another chapter last time, but we had a party I didn't know about! O_O Anyways! Here is chapter three!**

_"They gave him a nickname you know." Gibbs eyebrows rose, but he just let him continue. "They call him…__The Runner."_

"Why Duck? Why _The Runner_?" He was confused, not only by the strange nickname, but about DiNozzo – Tony! Oh he longed to smack the back of his head and say 'What the hell Tony! You're stronger than this!' but then again, he didn't really feel that way.

"Because he runs. He runs away. He doesn't look back. He never stays for a crime, nor' for us…"

"What do you mean by 'for us'?"

"I mean that, one time we caught him before he was able to run, we told him he didn't have to do what he was doing, we asked him if he remembered you…he said yes, but he doesn't want to…" A pair of steely blue eyes gazed at the doctor, the face it held, emotionless, the eyes…full of pain

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! But I have to prepare for Nano Wrimo!**


	4. Away He Goes

** A/N! *squeals* Please don't kill me…I'm trying my best! He He….yeah…Here's a juicy, mind bending, chapter four…kind of short…I decided to give you a medium-ish one! AND I'm putting a poem I made! ON EVERY CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p><strong> My name is nothing.<br>I am unknown.  
>I am a runner, a deceiver.<br>I run because I see the flow, and the rhythm of the world.  
>My journey never ends, because even when my body is gone, my heart and mind will still be there.<br>I can't give up, I cannot give in.  
>My name is nothing.<br>But I am something.  
>I am a runner. <strong>

**- Natalie Soriano (Imagine The Dreamers)**

* * *

><p>"Why. What did I do to him? Do I not remember anything?" Gibbsmostly to himself, but they could still here him perfectly well.<p>

"Jethro, I think we should leave this until tomorrow, you need to rest" Ducky excused, not wanting to bother the man any longer. But of course, it still didn't work.

"DUCKY NO!" Gibbs' voice was raised, but he didn't care. "What did I do! This is just like when I got blown up the first time!" He took a moment to catch his breath. "What have I done Ducky?" He softly said the question.

Everyone was worried, Gibbs was not usually like this, this was a new Gibbs, and that worried them. Then again, when has a situation like this ever occurred before? Everyone, especially Gibbs was too lost in thought to notice the hospital room door, creaking quietly. Light footsteps would have been heard, if not for the thoughts. Ziva was sitting in the chair Ducky was on the foot of the bed, and Tim was by the corner. If not for the tapping on Ducky's shoulder, nobody would've noticed the clean shaven, messy haired man, standing in the room…smirking. Ducky quickly spun around. At this, everyone's eyes had flung towards the man, especially Gibb's.

"Anthony." Ducky stated, wide eyed. Tony just merely shook his head.

"I see your awake Agent Gibbs." Tony said, emotion less, pain less, and having no trace of the Tony they knew in his voice, or any part of him, even his eyes.

No one could say anything. Finally, Gibbs spoke up. "Tony, what happened?"

"You crushed me. That's what you did." His voice was…well yet again, free of emotion. That scared Gibbs, and to scare Gibbs, you had to do a lot.

"Tony! Son please!" Gibbs called Tony son, but he didn't care, it's how he really felt. But alas, he was cut off.

For once in a long time, Tony's voice was filled with lividness…hurt. "No! If you really thought of me as a son, you wouldn't have said what you said, or done what you did!" With that, he stormed out…running.


	5. Guilt, Pain, and Uh Oh's

**A/N I know! I'm a horrible person! I made you wait so long! LOL, dramatic much ;) Anyways, check out (yes another story while I'm still doing this! I'm crazy!) A New Life! Ok, I'm done jabbering, here is the beloved chapter 5! I've also wanted to let you know that, this story might be completely OOC and slightly AU. Also I will dish out short chapters, but update quickly!**

"What the hell just happened?" Gibbs was utterly confused, surprised, and astonished at the same time.

"Oh my…It seems young Anthony has a grudge against something you must have done, but what could you have possibly done?" Ducky's feelings – The WHOLE teams feelings were scrambled as well…what had Gibbs done to upset Tony so badly?

"Maybe he's just having a flashback to another time when you probably upset him." McGee spoke up.

"I don't think so, I've never done anything to upset him this much before." He unlocked the files in his mind, and began to "look" at them. It then dawned on him of what he had done.

"Shit. What have I done!" The coma really made Gibbs more…empathic, with less built walls. It totally made sense with the way he was reacting.

** "**Gibbs! What the hell did you do to make Tony act like this?" Abby never thought she could be furious with Gibbs, especially after he just got out of a coma, but he did something to Tony, and now in the aftermath of it, everything was falling apart!

Gibbs stayed silent. The situation coming back to him, the words, the hurt that you could see in his SFA's eyes.

_Tony didn't know hesitate to try and help his boss, but his limbs were to weak. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he didn't care at all. He tried to get up, but he felt a hand softly push him down. He also heard "No Tony, just rest. Help is coming" As if on cue, the paramedics could be heard as they ran through the slightly burning building._

_ It seemed like days when in reality it was only minutes when Tony woke up. They had one ambulance, they thought they would only need one, they miscounted, anyways, Tony could see Gibbs on the gurney nest to his, Gibbs' eyes were open, but seemed to be glazed over. He somehow managed to rasp out "Boss?" after no response he croaked a little louder "Boss!" Gibbs seemed to hear him and turned his way. "Boss…you're okay!" Tony gasped out with a hand now touching Gibbs' hand, and a very small smile , that quickly vanished as Gibbs' next words cut deeply, he knew it must be the medicine talking, but he couldn't help but notice the truth in his surrogate father's voice, and next action. "This is all your fault." Gibbs said as he pushed his agent's hand away, not caring about the sadness, the guilt, and the lack of spark in the hazel eyes…that he caused._


	6. Running From The Truth

**A/N – I'm actually updating the next day! *Does Happy Dance* Oh um, yeah…sorry…anyways…chapter 6! Short! I know…but I'll update again today, or early tomorrow!**

"Why the hell would I say that to him? God damn it!" Gibbs was seething anger, except it was only at himself.

"Say what Gibbs? SAY WHAT!" Abby pleaded madly.

"I said 'This is all you fault' then I pushed him away." Gibbs then head slapped himself.

"Why would you do such a thing!" Abby said more like a statement rather than a question.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out Abby!" He said as he begun getting out of the hospital bed. "I'm getting out of this damned hospital."

"Wait a minute Jethro! You just got out of a coma for God's sakes!" Ducky scolded,

"When has that ever stopped me Duck?"

"I suppose you're right, I'll get a doctor to summon your checkout papers" Ducky said as he stepped out into the hall.

A few minutes later, Ducky came back in with a doctor in tow. "Good to see you awake Agent Gibbs! I'm your doctor, Jared Linley." The young blond haired doctor explained.

A few minutes of silence accompanied them, while a realization dawned over one, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"I need to get out of here doc, I've got to tell Tony why I said what I said." Gibbs said in a fast pace.

"Tony? As in Tony DiNozzo, The Runner?" The doctor said dumbfounded.

"Yes! I've got to tell him why I pushed him away!"

"Okay! Just sign these, and you can go."

Gibbs was already in his sweats, and sloppily, not that he cared, signed the papers, and was already on his way. Getting ready to explain that the reason he said those things…and that reason is because what he saw…was himself


End file.
